


"You're Pretty."

by kreecherkai



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heejun was just having a normal busy day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Pretty."

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Renza and Benji, who need a good laugh every now and then :D

Heejun sighed. It had been a busy morning. It was member appreciation day, and on top of that school was out with a high grossing, long awaited kids’ movie hitting theatres. It was bound to be busy all day.  
I didn’t help that his manager had him running from one place to another because they were short staffed for the morning. He was now standing in concessions, doing his best to help the lines become manageable so he could return to the ticket booth to let in another hoard of disobedient children hell bent on throwing popcorn all over the floor his manager had just gotten him to sweep.  
He was focused on his screen more than anything. Trying to make sure the screen was clear for the next transaction when he heard an order for a large popcorn.  
He didn’t even look up as he punched in the order and took the card for payment. “I’ll be right back with your popcorn.” With popcorn in hand he looked up at the awaiting guest and felt his breath rush out of him.  
The man was beautiful, tall (taller than him, Heejun noticed with a pout) and a pair of the plushest lips he had ever seen. Heejun shook his head and smiled. “Here’s your popcorn, and I hope you enjoy your movie.” He could feel the blush rising up to his cheeks, and did his best to will the heat back.  
Wide eyes stared back at him, and his blush returned in full as their hands brush over the bag of popcorn. There was a small smile from the beautiful man, “You’re pretty.” Then he took off, spilling a little bit of popcorn as he turned and practically ran to his theater. Heejun was hanging over his counter trying to watch the man as he ran into the nearest theatre.  
“What the hell just happened?” Heejun whispered. He was happy that the lines were gone, he was going to go after the man to see what he meant. Did it mean something? Was it a message? Who the hell just drops that kind of bomb on you then runs away?  
He had made it maybe two feet from the concessions stand before his manager yelled at his across the lobby. “Heejun we need you back out in the booth!”  
Heejun’s mouth popped open. Of all the damn luck. “Lei I hate you so freaking much right now!” He groaned as he followed his manager outside.  
“Wait why? I know it’s been busy but what can I do, Taka can’t do concessions with his foot in a cast.”  
“No not that! Did you see the tall, sandy haired, plush lipped individual running from my line?”  
“Um, no, there have been a lot of people running through the lobby. I have yelled at most of them.”  
“Aw man Lei. He was in my line and he got a popcorn and he didn’t say anything else except ‘You’re pretty.’ Then he ran off into Conjuring.”  
“So?”  
“So? Lei, I am home schooled, I don’t meet people let alone someone who thinks I’m cute!”  
“And?”  
“Can I take my break now?”  
“What? No! There are lines Heejun. You need to help the guest first, and then your love life. If I remember, you need this job. Besides, you said he went into the Conjuring?”  
“Yeah.” Heejun pouted as he pulled on his headset, sliding his drawer open and getting ready to serve the guest waiting in line.  
“You can have your break around 2, when the movie gets out. That will give you ample time to try and talk to him.” Lei winked and headed for the door leading back to the lobby.  
“You’re the best Lei!” Heejun said with a smile.

_-_-

Heejun was nervous. It was 2:15, and the Conjuring had let out. Heejun had caught sight of the boy who had spoken to him with his two friends heading to the bathroom, the three of them giggling in his direction.  
“What should I do?” Heejun chewed on his thumb nail, leaning against the guest service counter, trying his best not to seem too awkward.  
“What are you doing now? I thought you were gonna go talk to the guy.” Lei leaned on the counter next to him.  
“He went to the bathroom with his friends.”  
“Ah, yeah yea, normal stuff.”  
“What do I do?”  
“Look kid, I’m about as awkward as a taco in social interactions. We are lucky I can function on a human level talking to you guys. I’m just standing here so you don’t seem like such a weirdo for talking to yourself.” Lei smiled at him. “Heejun, just go up to him and introduce yourself. Get a name at least. That way you can’t keep saying Mr. Plush lips when you describe him.”  
Heejun smiled. “You’re the real MVP Lei.” Lei just rolled his eyes at him. “Shit.” Heejun crossed his arms and stood up straight. “Shit, Lei, that’s him. Shit, what do I do. Shit, do I go? Do I not go?” Heejun watched as what could be the potential love of his life walked by him, one of his tall friends giving him a shove that he just shook off. Said friend then looked at him and mouthed at him to ‘go for it’  
He was pretty sure that his knees weren’t bending as he hurried his way over, stopping in front of the man with what he hopped was a good smile.  
“Hi my name is Heejun. And I find you pretty as well.” The man blushed and let out a small laugh. They exchanged a few more words before the man hurried out of the theatre and to the attaching mall. Heejun headed back to where Lei was leaning against the counter looking highly amused at the whole exchange.  
“So Mr. Dreamy?”  
“I got his number.”  
“Nice! What about his name?”  
Heejun’s smile dropped and he stared down in horror at his phone. “Oh fucking hell!” Heejun pressed his head onto the counter.  
“Really, all this to get a name and you end up with a number instead. What are you gonna save it under. Mr. Lips?”  
“Shut up Lei.”  
“Maybe you should just text him. Be like ‘so hey, I know we just talked but I don’t think I caught your name’ or something.”  
“I was already a bumbling idiot.”  
“At least you were cute about it.”  
“I’m just going to curl up in a ball and live alone forever.” Heejun pouted and sprawled himself over the counter a little more.  
“At least you can text him Heejun, try to sound suaver over the phone.” Lei laughed.  
Heejun groaned before his cell buzzed, alerting him of a text message.

‘You’re on break right? My friends and I are getting some lunch at the mall if you would like to join us.’

Heejun’s eyes widened and he stood up quickly. “Lei is it possible for me to have a longer break?” He was greeted with a manager stare. “Please?”  
“Don’t pout. Oh my lord, you are hideous when you pout.” Heejun just pouted more. “Fine. I will give you an extra fifteen minutes.”  
Heejun did a quick jumping fist pump before he ran out of the theater and into the mall.

-_-_-_-

Twenty-five minutes later and Heejun was floating back into work. Clocking on before finding Lei talking to the now arriving bartender. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed him approaching.  
“So good break, judging from the dreamy look on your face.” She smiled at him. “Did you finally get his name?”  
“Inseong. His name is Inseong.” Heejun grinned even more as he felt his pocket buzz with a text message.


End file.
